The Temporary Switch
by Jacqueline Moon
Summary: The Rookie 9 & Team Gai are all going to switch bodies for two days This is my first story don't hate... Anyway enjoy this story I DONT OWN NARUTO... Sadly.


I DONT' OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME OUT THERE... sadly

I know the title is messed... I don't know how to fix that yet or if I can so yeah

it's 'The Major Temporary Switch

"Alright this is what we are going to do for training for 2 days. I will choose who you will pair up with, girls with girls and guys and guys, got it?" asked Kakashi. "Hai" from the rookie 9 and Neji, Tenten, and Lee. "Okay group one with be Sakura and Ino, group 2 with be Hinata and Tenten, group 3 with be Kiba and Shino, group 4 with be Shikamaru and Choji, group 5 will be Sasuke and Naruto, and group 6 with be Neji and Lee. You will be living your partners life for today and tomorrow and I won't be changing the groups. At night you will go to one of the houses and spend the night together to bond. Inoichi here will switch your bodies for two days. Naruto and Sasuke please come with me and Inoichi, we need to do a check on your mind first," stated Kakashi while eye smiling… **(HOW DOES HE DO IT?!)** "Naruto please come with me," Inoichi says. "Hey Kakashi-sensei why does Naruto need to go to Inoishi-san?" asked Sasuke. "Well we need to make sure his mind is intact like the rest of us," stated Kakashi with a sad smile on his face, Sasuke noticed this and just dropped the topic. With the rest of the groups. "H-hey Ino-san w-w-why do t-they need t-to go to Inoichi-sama? asked a curious Hinata. "I'm not sure, you don't need to get a check-up on a mind unless there is something wrong with them such as: traumatic events, bad childhood, usually psychos, people who kill a lot, that kind of thing but the only one who would need would be Sasuke right?" stated Ino questioning what they were doing. "Who know but it looks like Naruto had to go first for some reason," stated Kiba. "Hmmm thats strange," stated Ino. "What's strange Ino-pig," asked her fellow Sasuke fangirl. "As I said earlier something has to be wrong with mind, so why is Naruto going first?" questioned Ino. "Who knows and who cares, I bet Inoichi will do it for all of us," stated a confident Kiba.

Back to Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Inoichi. "Kakashi-sensei what's taking so long?" questioned Sasuke.

"I'm not sure, just be patient, ne? Kakashi eye-smiled (me: twitch twitch)

"Hai" Sasuke glares

"Oi, Kakashi we need to talk," stated a serious Inoichi.

"Hmm?" Kakashi walks up to Inoichi with Sasuke following.

"Sasuke can you go back to the other groups for a second?" Inoichi asked.

"Why, I should know whats going as well," stated Sasuke glaring at a passed out Naruto.

"Just go please, me and Kakashi need to talk about something serious," Inoishi stats about to start glaring at the ignorant Uchiha.

"Fine," glared Sasuke

"Okay, now that he's gone what did you want to speck with me about," questioned a curious Kakashi reading his po… I mean reading his educative book cough cough porn.

"It seem Naruto really is unpredictable," says Inoichi looking through Naruto's mind.

"What do you mean, of course he is the most unpredictable ninja"

"Well I just had an interesting conversation with Kyuubi." (Inoichi)

"WHAT?!" (Kakashi)

 **With the other groups plus Sasuke**

"Hey why are you over here Uchiha," asked Kiba

"Inoichi had something important to tell Kakashi, they wouldn't let me hear what was going on, I just saw Naruto on the ground with Inoichi's hand on his head," stats Sasuke.

"That doesn't make any since….", "WHAT?!" the groups hear Kakashi yell.

"…."

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you don't need to do that for this technique," stats Ino

"I wonder why Kakashi yelled," wonders Shikamaru.

"Actually I bet they don't want Sasuke accidentally going into Naruto's mind," stats Ino.

"Why is that," questioned Sasuke

"I'm not really sure, I remember my dad telling me that there are people out there that if we going into their mind we won't be able to get out because it's so corrupt," (Ino)

"The Dobe, a corrupt mind, as if," stats a confident Sasuke.

"It might not be corrupt but that doesn't mean you won't be trapped inside his mind," (Ino)

"Hn," guess who?

"Plus I remember my dad having to go to work a lot to check-up on his 'special case' which was Naruto… And that was when he was 7," (Ino)

"D-do you k-k-know w-why he needed t-to go t-t-there," asked an embarrassed Hinata

"No all I know is that my dad said there were a totally of 9 people in this world that can trap people in their minds, unintentionally," stats Ino

"I bet I'm one," says an arrogant Uchiha.

 **Back with Inoichi, Kakashi, and a passed out Naruto**

"Yes, it seems Naruto has been in contact with Kyuubi since he was 7." (Inoichi)

"…Please tell me I'm hearing things," (Kakashi)

"Nope I told you I had a talk with him, he seems rather close to him," (Inoichi)

"Oh dear," drops his precious orange book, "the seal isn't weakening is it?" Questioned Kakashi.

"No, Naruto has full control over Kyuubi, and it seems he's had control since he was 7, he can give control to Kyuubi but he wouldn't be able to do much because Naruto can restrict his body and the seal," (Inoichi)

"Wait you said he has full control over Kyuubi… Doesn't that mean the cage…" started Kakashi.

"Yeah, the cage is open aka the seal only holds him there not restricting his power" stated Inoichi before Kakashi fell over…

"Oiiiii! You alive in there?" pokes Kakashi with a stick… *poke* *poke*

Kakashi: *Twitch twitch*

"I'm up…sighs" (Kakashi)


End file.
